Hello Beautiful
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: James isn't one to write letters but when it comes to Lily he's willing to change that. The letters span the length of their relationship starting from their engagement to their untimely death, 5 years apart, and always start the same - Hello Beautiful. Written for the Quidditch comp round 6 (reserve seeker for Pride of Portree)


**AN: Hello all! So this is my entry for the Quidditch comp round 6! I'm the reserve for the Pride of Portree seeker!**

**So this basically happened when I was scrambling for inspiration because I had no idea where to even start and I was listening to my iPod on shuffle and "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers (yes I listen to the Jonas Brothers, don't judge) came on followed by "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White Tees. Who knew that's where I'd find my story?**

**Anywho I hope y'all enjoy! And please remember to review! Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: the title is unshamefully stolen from the Jonas Brothers song of the same name.**

June 23, 1977

Hello Beautiful,

I know it's rare for me to write, with Voldemort's followers intercepting mail, but I knew that I couldn't leave you for long without knowing if I was okay or not. That's why I've sent this with Moony, who I hope gets it to you safely.

I hope that you're okay with me using people's code names. That way if Voldemort does get his hands on this, or any other letters I happen to write, he won't know who we're talking about.

But Padfoot and I ended up in a chase with Muggle police today!

It started off just as a bit of fun, I swear! We didn't do anything wrong this time! Well besides going a bit too fast, but that was it!

Me and Padfoot, we were on the motorbike, racing through Muggle London when the police started after us. We were just having some fun Beautiful I swear! It was just a last minute thing before we really get involved in the war.

But then we were attacked! Men came in on brooms, there were three of them Flower! Three! It was insane! They killed the police that were on our tail. I must admit I felt sorry for the blokes, they had no clue what was going on. But me and Padfoot... Oh you should've seen it Beautiful! We picked the police car up to block their attack. The men chasing us had no clue what had happened and ran right into it! I've would have been there Flower... Well you would have thought we were geniuses!

I miss you though. We're freshly out of school, newly engaged, and the Order already has us preparing for missions.

I'm trusting that Moony will get this to you safely. Hopefully we can meet again soon enough.

I promise that I will make it back to you in one piece Flower. I swear that I will do everything in my power to get back to you safely. Besides, I have a wedding to attend!

But no matter far the Order may send me, what I may see while I'm away, or who I meet on mission, nothing and no one could ever compare to you Beautiful.

I can hear Padfoot coming so I'll finish this letter up. See you soon Flower.

With love, forever and always,

Your Prongs.

* * *

May 18, 1978

Hello Beautiful,

All we asked for was one week. One week to be together and get away from it all.

But no, stupid Lord Voldemort had to go and attack those Muggles!

I'm sorry that we didn't get to finish out honeymoon Flower. I promise we'll go on another one to make up for it.

I hope that you're doing okay. Moony told me that you were visiting Frankenstein and Wonderland Shorttop That's fantastic Beautiful! Send them my best will you?

I'm working this mission with Double M. She seems nice enough, but a bit reckless at times. I do hope nothing goes wrong.

I wish I was there with you, Beautiful, back on that beach, away from war and people who want to harm us. Your eyes sparkled in the sunlight there. I don't think I've seen you happier than when we were there.

I know that things with you sister have been bugging you, but her not showing up to the wedding is the last straw. You shouldn't worry about her Flower. She living a good muggle life, away from the war. It's much better for her this way. You would be too busy worrying over her and not watching yourself. She's much safer this way Beautiful. Your mum said she found a Muggle man. She thinks they're going to get engaged soon. She'll be safe at home with him, not having to watch her back after every move she makes.

I miss you Flower. I know that sounds silly since I've only been away from you for a few days, but it's true. It doesn't seem right without you here, by my side. I hope that you're doing okay without me Beautiful.

I can hear Padfoot's bike now. I wonder who he's loaned it to this time. I should go before Double M comes looking for me. We'll be together soon enough Flower.

With love, forever and always,

Your Prongs.

* * *

May 14, 1979

Hello Beautiful,

One year. It's been one year since we've gotten married.

But my, what a year it has been.

Voldemort rising steadily, his followers becoming more numerous by the second, and the Order hardly able to keep up with everything going on. And of course the Aurors are doing the best they can, but sometimes they just don't have the intelligence or skills we do.

To be honest Flower, I'm scared. Things only seem to be getting worse, never better. You know that you're the only I'd ever admit that too, right Beautiful?

I hate the Order right now though. They know it's our one year anniversary, so why would they force us to be apart? I know that what we're doing is for the best, but I can't help but hate these missions at times like these.

I miss you Flower, have I mentioned that? You mean the world to me and I know I should be there beside you. But they've got me off chasing a lead that may not even be true.

I'm working with One Eye right now, but he's a grumpy man and no fun to talk to. Plus he's a rule follower and I'm nothing but a rule breaker. Being here is no fun. At least if Padfoot or Moony were around I'd be a lot happier.

But tomorrow is the full moon so Moony is off preparing for that and Padfoot has his own mission to complete with Double M.

Oh Beautiful, I wanna be back with you. One Eye told me that you've been spending some time with Wonderland. If you see her soon send my best.

I hear One Eye coming though, so I'd best go. I'll see you soon Flower.

With love, forever and always,

Your Prongs.

* * *

August 1, 1980

Hello Beautiful,

It's a boy! We had a beautiful baby boy, Flower. He has your eyes. They're so bright and green. And he has a little tuft if black hair. It'll probably be as unruly as mine someday.

The moment you held our son in your arms, eyes brimming with tears of joy, a grin plastered on your face - I don't know if I've ever seen you happier.

Then they handed him to me. He was so small and fragile. He didn't know the horrors of the world yet, knew nothing of magic and what he'd grow up to know. He just stared up at me with those bright green eyes, softly cooing. I couldn't help but think, this is our baby, our beautiful baby boy. Padfoot would probably laugh at me if he knew that.

You're sleeping right now Flower, right next to me as I write this. You look so peaceful, so content. Our baby is in the nursery with all the other newborns so the Healers can keep an eye on him.

What are we going to name Beautiful? I was thinking Harry, after your father. Harry James Potter. What do you think Flower?

I wish that I could be here to tell you all of this in person but they've called me away on another mission. Padfoot and Wormtail will be here soon to pick me up. I wish I didn't have to go with them Flower. It's only been hours since our baby was born and I already have to go.

I do hope that you'll be okay without me there for a few days. Stay at St. Mungo' says long as you need. I hear Wonderland should be heading in any day now. Moony will be by to help get you back to the Hallow and home. I've already owled my mum and dad and let your parents know the news. They should be stopping by either the hospital or home or both knowing the way they fawn over you.

Flower, this war is dangerous. We need to think of someone who can take care of our son if the unthinkable may happen. I know it's not a discussion to have over paper but it's one that needs to be had sooner rather than later.

If like to name Padfoot as his godfather, if that's okay with you of course. He's my best friend Flower and I can't think of anyone who'd I trust with our son's life more than him. Please think about it okay, Beautiful?

Speaking of Padfoot, i can hear him and Wormtail coming now. It sounds like they have Moony with them as well. That's relief to me. It means you won't wake up alone and I can give him this letter so I know you'll get it.

I can show them our baby boy on the way out. Padfoot will probably make fun of me, but I know Moony will be crazy about our son.

They're outside the door now so I have to go. I promise I'll be home soon Beautiful.

With love, forever and always,

Your Prongs.

* * *

October 31, 1981

Hello Beautiful,

I'm sitting at my desk right now writing this letter, which may very well be my last, in case something may happen to me in these coming days. Its Halloween night so Voldemort will be coming any time now. I don't plan on anything happening to me, but I'd risk my life if that meant keeping you and our baby safe.

You're in his room right now Beautiful, singing our son, our Harry, to sleep.

The first time he opened his eyes Flower, well they were almost an exact replica of yours. Emerald green and full of such life, such light. I'm smiling thinking back to the day when he was born. He happened to inherit my unruly black hair though. If it keeps growing the way it is we'll have to give him a haircut within the week!

I'm so proud if our baby boy, Beautiful. He's already shown his magic in so many ways, it's unbelievable. He'll be a great wizard when he grows up. Maybe even one of the best in the world.

Padfoot did have a great time with him on that toy broom though. I have a feeling that he'll be a talented flyer when he gets older. He might even be a seeker like his Dada was!

Oh Flower, my beautiful love, there's so much going on these days it's enough to make anyone's head spin.

Moony told me that Wormtail has been seen with some shady characters. I do hope that we didn't trust the wrong man. I still think that Padfoot should have been our Secret Keeper, but you convinced me that Wormtail would be a better choice. Oh I do hope that we put our faith in the right man Beautiful.

I know that our relationship started out on rocky terms but in the end we both learned to love each other, flaws and imperfections included. You made me see the errors in the things I'd done. You managed to tame the prank-loving boy you once knew into the proud father and man you know today.

I still have so much left to say, but no amount of words could ever express what I want to say.

I love you so much Flower. Please never forget that.

I'll have to end there though. I think I just heard a crash from outside.

Stay safe for me, okay Beautiful?

With love, forever and always,

Your Prongs.

**AN: Yay! Kinda cute and kinda sad but totally awesome! Oh if you were wondering about the code names here's who they are:**

**Frankenstein and Wonderland Shorttop are Frank and Alice Longbottom. Frankenstein came when I couldn't think of anything for Frank and Wonderland was for Alice because of Alice in Wonderland. And the last name is just the opposite of their real last name. Long(short)bottom(top).**

**Double M is Marlene McKinnon. I chose Double M because her initials are MM.**

**And finally One Eye, who is of course Mad Eye Moody.**

**Anywho I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling your thoughts! I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
